


последний шанс

by craftornament



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: двое нонормальных и их страхи





	последний шанс

Хэнк говорит себе, что не боится умереть. Но в особо неудачные дни, а пуще того — когда под рукой не оказывается чего-нибудь с убедительным содержанием спирта, Хэнк знает, что боится. Иначе давно бы уже не коптил небо  
Да все боятся! Даже хреновы андроиды, вот уж причуда господня. Так и тянет направить пушку прямо в пластиковое лицо так называемого напарника и спросить: ну и что же в жизни такого стоящего, что даже машине невыносимо с ней расставаться? Почему, мать твою? Только Хэнк уже пытался так спрашивать, и видать не то сказал по пьяни. Нихера в итоге не понял, кроме того, что мудак он сам конченный. Ну да, сорвался. Детская карусель за спиной промерзла в ноябрьской ночи и, кажется, жгла лопатки даже дистанционно. Маленькая мальчишеская тень на ней почти сливалась с сумраком прошлого. А впереди маячил и без того намозоливший глаза андроид. Паниковал. Всякий раз начинал дергаться, когда становилось ясно, что дело не продвигается. Хэнк, может, тоже дергался бы, если б в случае провала босс его обещал того… деактивировать. А так — что ему? Что Хэнк может сделать? Он уже все в своей жизни провалил, лажей больше, лажей меньше… Поднимая руку с револьвером, он как-то по-глупому надеялся, что андроид не позволит с собой такое творить, вывернется, перехватит запястье, вышвырнет чертову пушку куда-нибудь на заиленное и всепринимающее речное дно. А вот не вышло.  
Иногда Хэнк совсем не думает о смерти. Когда идеально пьян. Оружие под рукой — просто следующий шаг к абсолютному безразличию, следующий после бухла. Не, не после. Вместо! Более быстрый шаг, бодрый, беговой.  
Коннор опускает на его стол пластиковый стакан с крышкой.  
-Это что? — удивляется Хэнк.  
-Коктейль с высоким содержанием питательных веществ и кофеина. Поможет вам прийти в рабочее состояние.  
-А не ты мне втирал про вред кофеина для моего стареющего организма? — решает поддержать диалог Хэнк.  
-В данном случае этот вред меньше, чем приносимый алкоголем, лейтенант.  
Хэнк, презрев долбящуюся в череп боль, поднимает голову и глядит на усевшегося в соседнее кресло напарника.  
-Как же ты меня бесишь, а.  
Коннор смотрит. Анализирует, сукин сын, выбирает программу действий.  
-Что именно вас раздражает? Я могу адаптировать свое поведение, чтобы…  
-Отъебись, — ненавидяще умоляет Хэнк.  
-Нам необходимо работать вместе для скорейшего завершения расследования…  
На все-то у него есть ответ. Одно слово — машина. Не, не так: гов-нюк. Во, теперь лучше, подходит.  
Каждый раз, когда он посылает Коннора, лицо начинает саднить. Как будто кто-то слой кожи содрал, ороговевшую, ничего не чувствующую скорлупу. Как будто Хэнку и без того за всю свою жизнь не стыдно. Старость, можно считать, уже подкатила, а он переживает, не обидел ли робота. Маразм в дверь стучит, не иначе.  
Как, блядь, вообще человечество до такого дошло? В детстве Хэнка, он точно помнил, появления роботов опасались. Родители как-то пересматривали фильм времен своего знакомства, так мелкий Хэнк, посидев с ними перед экраном, добрый год потом боялся, что прилетит из будущего железный громила с глазами-диодами.  
Пару дней назад он обнаружил, что оставил себе очередную записку: «Терминатор» — и какие-то каракули. Что Хэнк пытался себе этим сообщить в состоянии алкогольного прозрения, вспомнить так и не удалось.  
Бесит. Машина — она что, она должна слушаться человека. А Коннор, мало того, что взялся критиковать его нездоровый образ жизни, так ведь и не подчиняется совсем. Лезет ведь под пули и насрать, что старшие в спину орут. Кааак Хэнк это все ненавидит. Когда человека ранят, хотя бы понятно, что делать: курс первой помощи Хэнк еще не окончательно вытравил из себя спиртными парами. А с раненым андроидом как быть? Андроид стоит себе, как ни в чем ни бывало, истекает синим, просвечивает синтетической начинкой, мерзость. Не по-людские это.  
Бояться — не бояться… Не должен никто бестолково умирать. Даже андроид. Даже он сам, наверное. Вот только Хэнк замечает краем глаза, как Коннор облизывает очередную улику (тайком, зараза!), рявкает: не тащи в рот всякую дрянь! Вспоминает, как говорил эти самые слова, в этом самом порядке. Не здесь, не Коннору, но почти с той же интонацией. И все. Немедленно хочется сдохнуть.  
Самый трэш, конечно, это как пацан ищет одобрения. Вот выкладывает свои соображения по делу, а у самого глаза как у Сумо, подсовывающегося под руку: скажи, мол, что я хороший мальчик. Хэнк кивает, довольный, будто это он напарника всему научил, чувствует, как лицо само собой складывается в какую-то непривычную гримасу.  
Окстись, Хэнк, ничему ты его не учишь. Это Коннор тебя учит. Когда оправдывается отчаянно, мол, нет в нем ничего человеческого, это все так, совпадение, случайный эффект, очень далеко идущий расчет. Ломается рисунок движений, залегает между искусственными бровями беспомощная складка. И видно: боится. Хэнк его понимает. Признать, что ты не просто комбинация алгоритмов — это начать жить. А жить еще страшнее, чем умирать. Так что он проглатывает все свои иронические замечания по поводу алгоритмов и пытается как-то утешить перегорающую в конфликте с собой машину. А потом старается побыстрее сбежать, не знает, что делать иначе.  
Зачем ему это все? Зачем он сам кому-то? Одиночество заело, придумал себе, что упорный андроид, запрограммированный на выполнение одной цели, терпит тебя по какой-то иной причине, кроме унылой необходимости? Хэнк допустил, чтобы вся его жизнь отвалилась от него по кусочкам, как старая штукатурка: семья, друзья, будем честны — профессиональная состоятельность. Если подумать, так последние годы он усиленно пытался стать отсутствием себя. На результат смотреть стыдно, но зато и терять теперь нечего, больно не будет. Человек почти без идентичности, хоть в андроиды проси себя записать.  
Хэнк так старательно пытается выкинуть из головы всяких там говорящих кукол, обман антропоморфизма, что забывает в очередной раз глотнуть. Сумо со своей лежанки молча осуждает.  
Если бы Хэнк нормально напился, то спал бы как убитый. А так — приходиться вертеться с боку на бок, переставляя в голове фрагменты дела. Не сходится ничего, а бросить Хэнк не может, такое ощущение, что головоломка намертво перекрутилась со всей его жизнью, и теперь либо с обеими что-то должно разрешиться, либо… да, намертво.  
В день, когда их отстраняют от расследования, Хэнк покупает завтрак, плюхается на продавленное сиденье своей колымаги. Хрустит бумагой, разворачивая теплый еще бургер, вдыхает запах состоящей сплошь из заменителей еды. Коннор сидит рядом, сложив руки на коленях — манекен манекеном. Светоотражающие отметки на одежде горят на краю зрения, тириумно-синие.  
-Хэнк?  
-Опять проповедь о здоровой пище? Да я от твоих речей быстрее загнусь, чем от жратвы.  
Вообще-то Хэнк неправ: напарник вот который уже день ни словом не попрекает его ни за бургеры, ни за бухло. Но с утра Хэнк вечно в разобранном состоянии, голова трещит, если не от выпитого накануне, то… неужели правда от фаст-фуда? Короче, до того, как придешь в себя, участвовать в нормальном разговоре тяжко.  
-Не умирайте.  
Хэнк чуть не давится. Разворачивается к напарнику, насколько неудобное сиденье позволяет. Затупил пластиковыми своими мозгами, шутку не расшифровал?  
-И с чего бы это? Моя кончина отрицательно повлияет на ход драгоценного расследования?  
Он пытается насмешливо скопировать конноровскую интонацию вежливого убеждения. Выходит какое-то невыразительное карканье.  
Взгляд Коннора ползет куда-то в сторону, висок мигает красным. Как неправдоподобно аккуратное пулевое отверстие, думает Хэнк.  
Андроид молчит. Хэнк ждет. Несъеденная половинка несчастного бургера постепенно превращается в остывшую резинистую массу.  
-Это не связано с расследованием, — говорит наконец Коннор. — Это… просьба.  
Хэнк не может долго смотреть на Коннора и не щуриться. Наверное, глаза андроидов комплектуют каким-нибудь излучателем, чтоб насквозь все просвечивать. Тяжело под таким взглядом, слишком много искренности нужно, у Хэнка давно столько нет.  
Он ругается себе под нос, тоскливо думает, что бутылка с остатками виски осталась дома. Когда он в последний раз пил? Неужто вчера? Работа давно перестала быть спасением от всех бед, а тут на тебе, увлекся, забыл обо всем.  
В силу профессии он знал: суицид — во многом дело случая. Человек собирается свести счеты с жизнью, но тут случайно заглядывают соседи, вызывают скорую помощь… В последний момент не хватает смелости, рука дрожит и пуля уходит вскользь. Или наоборот — самоубийца передумал, но ослабевшая на нервной почве нога сама соскальзывает с парапета. Смерть — лотерея возможностей. Шестилетний мальчик мог жить, но случай в тот день был не на его стороне. И некому было этот случай подтолкнуть — вовремя развернуть руль, вовремя вызвать с выходного другого, вменяемого хирурга. Жизнь тоже русская рулетка. Нельзя так просто взять и поручиться, что будешь жить — долго и счастливо, а как же. Сегодня тебя что-то в этом убеждает, а завтра ты снова не знаешь, как выбраться из ямы вины и отчаяния.  
Просьба. Слово-то какое человеческое.  
Напарник сидит рядом — ни звука, ни движения. Если не смотреть, можно вообще решить, что его тут нет. И никогда уже не будет. Хэнк трет рукой лицо. Думает, что должен дать Коннору столько шансов, насколько сил достанет. Потому что иначе точно жить не сможет.  
Маленькая детская тень улыбается ему — впервые, пластиковой какой-то улыбкой, и делает несколько шагов назад.  
Хэнк швыряет пакет с остатками бургера на заднее сиденье, ожесточенно бьет ладонями по рулевому колесу.  
-Ладно, что тут попусту торчать. Работа не ждет.


End file.
